Love Is Blind
by BrokenDreams33
Summary: They say love is blind, but what if it literally was? "There are three things you should know about me. First, music is my life. Second, I love my brothers and sisters more than anything in this world. And third, I am blind." This is the story of Jacob Black and his imprint, Cassie Newman. Sometimes, it takes someone without sight to help you see what truly matters.


Hey guys! Thought it was time I tried a Twilight fic, and I'm Team Jacob all the way.

First, I have a confession to make. Don't let this put you off the story, but: I hate Bella. I can't stand her. So there will be some anti-Bella in this – don't worry, she doesn't get killed off or anything, but Jacob's imprint won't be too keen on her. I mean, who would like the girl that the person who imprinted on you has been obsessed with for like a year? Exactly.

**Second, if it's unbelievably terrible, tell me and I won't continue it. If you like it, tell me and I will! Simple as that, cookie-cakes. So, without further ado, here goes…**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! If you recognise it, it is not mine. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.CPOV

There are a couple of things that you should know about me. First off, music is my life. If I couldn't listen to music, I would probably die. I can't imagine my life without it. Secondly, I love my brothers and sisters more than anything in this world. They love me just as much in return, and they are all overprotective of me despite the fact I'm older than most of them. And the third thing you need to know about me is least important in my mind, but most in the eyes of strangers: I'm blind. Not in the I-wear-really-strong-prescription-glasses-and-I'm-exaggerating sense. I'm blind in the I've-never-laid-eyes-on-the-world-around-me-and-I-don't-even-know-what-I-look-like sense.

JPOV

I parked my Rabbit in the school lot and pulled my cell out of my pocket the second I had started to walk towards the building.

"Hey," came a familiar monotonous voice through the cell phone. Bella found it pretty hard to show emotion lately, so I was still waiting for the day she told me she thought of me as more than a friend. The pack constantly reminded me that wouldn't happen anytime soon, thanks to certain parasites, but nothing would stop me hoping.

"Bells, hi! Do you maybe wanna come round to work on the bikes—" I started saying to the girl I was completely in love with, when I crashed into a petite figure, who went flying backwards, books flying. "Shit, I gotta go, talk later Bells!" I said reluctantly, shoving my cell back into my pocket with a little more force than necessary. I saw a girl of around my age staggering to keep her balancing. She was extremely petite, as I had guessed, standing at around five-two, probably shorter, with a slim build, but that didn't stop her having some damn great curves. Her skin was slightly tan, but much lighter than mine, and her brown hair with natural dark blond and caramel highlights hung in corkscrew curls to her waist. Her face was beautiful and heart-shaped, her complexion clear and perfect, with pale pink lips and a reddish tint to her cheeks – was she embarrassed we'd crashed into each other? – but none of that was what caught my breath in the back of my throat. No, the thing that made my heart skip a beat was her eyes. The most beautiful eyes I had seen in my entire life. They were a truly stunning color, the most heart-stopping shade of misty sea green. They were big and framed by dark lashes, but something about her eyes looked sort of wrong. They weren't just misty due to their color, something about them was slightly foggy. And as she staggered on the spot in a feeble attempt to regain her balance, she seemed to be reaching blindly for something to hold on to, instead of just grabbing onto me, as I was less than a foot away.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry!" I cried. I couldn't believe I'd just knocked into her! She was so perfect. So unbelievably perfect. There was no way anyone could ever find a single fault with her. It was like…she was my everything. I didn't need gravity anymore – she held me where I stood. If she asked, I would never eat, drink or sleep again. I would happily let a leech crush every bone in my body in exchange for one smile. It didn't matter if every other person on the planet died slowly and painfully, so long as she was happy and healthy. "You have no idea how sorry I am. Are you okay? Do you want me to get you anything? I should've been looking where I was going, I'm so, so, so sorry! Are you _okay_?"

The angel in front of me finally managed to regain her balance before I got the chance to step forward and steady her. She turned to face my general direction, although her eyes were unfocused and she was looking at something over my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," she said in a soft voice that bore a great deal of resemblance to a choir of angels in my mind.

Then she knelt down and started feeling around on the floor for her books. I didn't get it, couldn't she tell where they were? She was a good metre away from any of her possessions, and none of the idiots walking past her bothered to stop and help. Then it occurred to me that I wasn't helping either, so I quickly dove onto the floor, stacked her books neatly, put them in her plain black rucksack and held them out to her. She didn't seem to notice. I cleared my throat, and she lifted her head to look just past me again. I glanced over my shoulder, but no one was there.

"Erm, your books?" I said slowly. She smiled a little, and my breathing quickened.

"Oh, where are they?" she asked, hopeful.

Confused, I held them right up in front of her face. "Here."

She still didn't seem to notice they were in front of her, but her cheeks went much darker pink and she said in a whisper: "Sorry, can you put them in my hands? I'm blind."

Did I hear her right?

Blind?

My imprint was blind?

I had never expected this. Ever. In a million years.

My imprint was _blind_.

This chapter's song:

**One Boy, One Girl**

**By Collin Raye**

**I just really think apart from a couple of lines, it exactly describes the situation.**

REVIEW! Just click the button, type a few words on what you think, and you're done. That's it. Please. It means the world to me, and it only takes about five seconds.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Sophy**

**Aka BrokenDreams33**

**xxxxx**


End file.
